Pinky Promise
by Anzel Silver
Summary: Kurt made a promise and he intends to keep it. Even if he's a thousand miles away.


So, I was at the store a few weeks ago, when I see a knot ring on the rack and I get this idea in my head of Blaine giving Kurt one of those as a graduation present and of course I have to buy it. The very first sentence that I thought of when I saw the ring was, "It's a pinky promise, to tie the knot. Get it?"

Yeah, you'll understand after you read the story. Enjoy!

I do not own Glee. Just the knot ring.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat by the bar, swishing his non-alcoholic drink around as he smiles amused by his friends attempt to talk up other guys. His roommates were as straight as rulers but were convinced they could flirt with anyone and still come back with a number. He shook his head and laughed loudly when one of the roommates got completely rejected by a red head. He turned around on his stool, facing the bar. Kurt didn't really feel like being here but his friends insisted that he should at least experience a New York club, once in his life.<p>

Not that he was a prude, but he still didn't feel comfortable with underage drinking and he just didn't really want to experience the New York club life without his boyfriend.

Speaking of which, he starts to fiddle with the ring on his pinky finger, something he does subconsciously whenever his mind starts to wander back to Ohio, or more specifically to McKinley where Blaine was. It's been almost a year since he left for New York and three months since he's last seen Blaine during Christmas break. It felt too long but at least Blaine will graduate in two months and they will be together again.

Still, sometimes he just doesn't want to leave his room unless it was for class. However, he knows that Blaine wouldn't want him to mope around while he lived in the most interesting city in the world. So after weeks and weeks of begging, he let his roommates convince him to get out of the dorm and have some fun. He definitely didn't regret it as Kurt looked down at his phone and all of the blackmail he had on the two of them. Hey, they took him to a bar knowing he can't drink. He needed to have some fun too.

"Hey, gorgeous. You here alone?"

Kurt started and whipped his head up. A tall, broad, brown haired (handsome) man slid onto the stool next to him, giving him a bright lit smile. Kurt blinked in confusion. He was still a little shocked at how easily other people seem to just flirt with him when he got to New York. It was just a little thrilling to know there are other people out there that find him attractive.

He cleared his throat and smiled apologetically, "No, I'm just here to be designated...carrier if you will." As if on cue, one of the roommates started to do the Macarena in a very suggestive and loud manner which only got a chortle from Kurt. The tall man besides him just grinned more widely, "Come on, ditch 'em. Wanna dance?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, that's not a good idea. They need supervision." Smiley, as Kurt has dubbed him, leaned in closer, "Oh, come on. They're big boys, they can take care of themselves."

Kurt quickly scooted away, "I'm sorry."

Smiley (no longer smiling genuinely but looked forced) said, "What? Tied down already?"

The younger boy (no, he was a man now, he had to stop thinking of himself as a child) looked down at his fiddling fingers, playing with ring once more.

-ten months earlier-

After the graduation, everyone had gone to their respective homes to celebrate with their families but the glee kids swore that they would all get together the next day for a big party. Blaine, being practically part of the Hummel family anyway, had gone with them to their house for a big celebratory dinner and sleepover, as long as he slept in Finn's room that is.

While Kurt was ushered out of the kitchen by a very teary eyed but determined Carole, Kurt resigned to sit out in the living room with his dad and Finn. But someone whispered out to him from the stairwell. "Kurt," Blaine murmured, motioning up the steps towards Kurt's room. Being careful to make sure his dad was distracted by whatever it was that was on TV, Kurt followed him up, wondering what on Earth this boy was doing now. It wasn't like Blaine to be sneaking around his house, at least not this early in the day (just at night when he snuck out of Finn's room to get to Kurt's.)

Blaine took his hand and pulled him over to Kurt's bed, sitting him down. "What's this all about?" Kurt asked, a grin playing on his lips. Blaine settled him with a look, "I have a proposition for you."

Kurt gasped, "Blaine! My family is right down stairs!"

He laughed at Blaine's flabbergasted expression, taking his hand in his, "I'm kidding. Why are you being so secretive?" Blaine relaxed and gave him a halfhearted irritated look, "I'm not being secretive. I just want this to be...perfect. Okay?"

"Make what perfect?"

Blaine took a deep breath and asked, "Do you still have that gum wrapper ring I made you for Christmas?"

Kurt smiled warmly at the thought of it, "Yeah, it's on my desk, why?"

Blaine bit his lip, put one hand in his pocket and the other grips Kurt's, "Would you like to trade?" Kurt just looked at him bemused, about to ask what he was talking about when Blaine took out a small, delicate ring from his pants pocket, shaped like a knot. It was thin but absolutely stunning.

"Blaine...please tell me you're not about to do a Finn-"

"No! Well not no...I mean...umm..." Kurt rubbed Blaine between the shoulder blades to calm him down, which helped slightly. Once Blaine found his footing, he looked up, "Remember how I said that I wanted to show you that I'll forever be your boy?" Kurt nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, you're going to leave this fall for NYADA and well, gum wrappers just isn't in style up there, if it ever was. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I wanted to give you a real ring. It's not...it's not Elizabeth Taylor's collection but...I wanted you to be able to wear something to remind you that I'll always love you. And that I'll wait for you as I hope you could...wait for me?"

Kurt blinked back tears and leans in to kiss him. "Of course I'll wait for you. Haven't you gotten the memo yet? You're stuck with me, like or not."

Relief flooded off Blaine in waves, his smile more easy going and relaxed, "Oh the humanity. What horrible thing did I do to deserve such punishment?" They both laughed quietly, leaning their foreheads together.

"Will you put it on?" Kurt whispered, one hand curling their fingers into Blaine's hair at the nape. Blaine nodded and took his hand as he pushed the ring onto his pinky finger. Kurt blinked, "Why that finger?" Blaine looked into his eyes and smiled, "It's a pinky promise. To tie the knot. Get it?" The taller boy leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders as he laughed into his neck.

"You are such a dork," he said breathlessly before mumbling, "I love you so much."

Blaine held him close, his arms tightening in their hold just a bit, as if thinking that if he didn't, Kurt would slip away from him. He wished he could assure Blaine that there was no way Kurt would ever try to get away. "It's not goodbye, it's never goodbye," was all Kurt could offer.

His shoulder suddenly felt warm and the boy in his arms trembled slightly. "I know," Blaine's voice wavered, "But I'll still miss you."

"Me too. But I pinky promised. It's the rule. I'll have to stick a needle in my eye or something and I really need those."

He was glad to hear Blaine giggle at his horrible joke, "Wrong promise."

And that was that. Both of them reassuring the other that they'll be fine and Blaine kissed the finger the ring was on and Kurt let him, holding onto this small moment for as long as they could until Carole called them both down for dinner. They held hands underneath the table, fingers interlocked and they just knew they were going to be okay.

-cut to the present-

Kurt's face must have shown that he was no longer paying attention to Smiley cause the man called him out. Kurt blinked rapidly, trying to remember the question, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Smiley looked like he was about to lose his patience, "I asked, are you already tied down or what?"

Kurt looked down at his ring then back up, a blazing grin on his face. "Yes. I am." Smiley was no longer smiling but had a rather blank look on his face. He opened his mouth but they were both interrupted as Kurt's roommates clobbered over, one of them draping a hand over his shoulder, "Let's blow this cock stand. I'm hungry." The other friend glared at Smiley, "Beat it, he's already got two hot dates." Without so much as an apology, Kurt was dragged away by his roommates.

"Hey, sorry that you had to deal with that jerk, Kurt," the one on his shoulders said, pouting slightly, "I swear, I thought we were gone for like, a minute."

"It's okay, I could handled it."

"I don't know. He looked pretty pissed while you two were talking. What were saying to him?" the other said, who was slightly less inebriated.

Kurt shrugged, "That I was unavailable. Come on, let's go get you guys filled up on food before your livers turn black. And if you throw up in our dorm room, I'm playing my music up really loud tomorrow morning."

Kurt wondered how long he would have to wait to skype Blaine in the morning and tell him all about his adventures as a new ordained New York clubber and about Smiley and everything else. God, he couldn't wait to share all these things together in just two months. And he knew they would do it. Call him crazy, call him childish, but he knew that in just two months they would start their new lives together in the Big Apple.

It was a promise.


End file.
